


【快新】本不该

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: “我们本不该相见。”
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 87





	【快新】本不该

**Author's Note:**

> 破镜重圆/久别重逢炮

说实话，工藤新一没有想到会在这里看到黑羽快斗。正时他和铃木家的千金小姐一起出席晚宴——这晚宴展览着世界上最令人瞠目且价值连城的钻石。来宾不乏是各路巨头，而黑羽一家站在那儿则尤为瞩目——虽同样站在名声显赫的位置，但和其余人的有钱有权不同，他们玩的是魔术，像是格格不入的戏子，现身这档宴会显得有些突兀，甚至有人已经开始等着之后也许会到来的好戏。  
工藤新一看见了靠在墙边喝着服务生端上来的香槟的黑羽快斗，没能及时移开视线。说实话，他并不想和黑羽快斗有什么言语交流，这只会让他失去建设已久防线。光是站在这里，他解开的那一个又一个暗号背后的意义就如潮水般涌进自己的脑海里。工藤新一看着满桌的饭菜点心都失去了食欲，同行的两位姑娘已经不知道跑到哪里去认识新鲜美男，留他原地独自美丽。明明都已经是三十几岁的有夫之妇了，还好年轻时的那一口。  
这会儿一位服务生向他端来一杯高脚杯，里面盛满了酒液。还没等工藤新一说谢谢，服务生就先一步提醒道。  
“是那位先生为您点的。”  
遂指了指黑羽快斗，工藤新一顺着服务生所指的方向望去，黑羽快斗眼含笑意，正看着他，握着酒杯冲他打了声招呼。  
工藤新一抿了抿嘴，拦住准备离开的服务生，将手上的酒液全部倒进放着冰块的玻璃盆里。

他们本不该再见。

互相寒暄的时间过去，就到了展出钻石的环节。宾客们放下了手上的高脚杯、点心盘，围着一个个圆桌而坐，个个都像是准备竞拍的大亨。工藤新一对今天的活动并不是很在意，怎么说都只是简单的展出而已，而且铃木家的安保措施一直以来都做的到位，防不住的也只有曾经的那位小偷——是的，曾经。怪盗基德早就已经隐退，金盆洗手彻底不干，才换来此刻工藤新一的悠闲，即便看到黑羽快斗也能面不改色，当然，这个面不改色指的是不用提防临时起意的偷窃，而不是最初那双粘在人家身上似的、移不开的眼。  
况且今日和黑羽快斗同行的是一对与他极为相似的夫妇，前些年有极大的新闻轰动社会，说那曾经的魔术界的第一把手“黑羽盗一”并没有死去，而是卷入了神秘的案件，现在看来可以判断这对夫妇就是黑羽快斗的父母。这可真是好极了，不是吗？  
工藤新一百般无聊地旁听铃木次郎吉在台上的演说，记忆宫殿里再现福尔摩斯的剧情场面。他真的是觉得无聊极了、无聊透了，刚刚应该多喝几杯，致敬这糟透的生活。

“先生，您看上去是不是不舒服？”  
陌生的声音响起，工藤新一瞥了眼衣冠楚楚的服务生，笑了笑。  
“是啊。能不能麻烦您扶我去洗手间？”  
服务生伸出戴着白色手套的双手，稳当地扶起工藤新一的身体。  
“乐意至极。”

低头向其他宾客致歉，二人一前一后地离开了圆桌堆。服务生搂着工藤新一的肩膀——可以看得出来他本想搂的地方是腰，只不过被工藤新一不着痕迹地躲开了。他比服务生要低很多，也能从外表看上去有些年岁差，但这不是刻意为之，哪怕是针对背后的那副真实面孔而言，答案也是同样的。  
舞台和人群渐渐同他们远去，尚未到洗手间，工藤新一就把人直接拽到了无人的角落。他站在原地抱着双臂，极力装作漫不经心的模样。  
“说吧，为什么还要找我。”  
“明明是客人身体有恙，怎么能说是我找您的呢？”  
“别装了。”工藤新一抬眼看了面前人一眼，“黑羽。”  
男人笑了一声，撕下了脸上的软皮面具，露出英气的脸来——而这正是三十一岁、目前全世界首屈一指的魔术师。  
即便步入三十代，黑羽快斗的言行和十七岁那会儿并没有变化多少，当然也多了些成年人的沉稳。男人整理了一下自己的头发，咧着嘴笑。  
“无聊就来找自己的前男友玩玩，不是很正常的一件事情吗？”  
工藤新一翻了个白眼：“这一点都不正常。”

“我不知道你到底在想什么，但是分手的时候我记得我已经说得很清楚了，我们不要再见面了，也不要主动接触对方。”  
“但是我也没料到能和工藤一起来这个晚宴。”  
“你可以闭眼装作什么都没发生，不需要为我点一杯酒。”  
“可笑，明明是你先盯着我看的。”

两个人互相拌嘴争持不下，到后面都有些疲乏。黑羽快斗从裤兜里掏出一张房卡，撂下一句。  
“我和我爸妈分开住，一个人一间房，要来吗。”  
工藤新一：“不去。”  
“好，那去你房间。”  
“……劝你不要太过分。”  
“久别重逢难道就不怀念肌肤相亲的日子吗？”

“黑羽快斗。”工藤新一转过身来，冲着这个世界闻名的魔术师满脸怒气地咬下字音，“是我们四年前说的不够清楚吗？还是你听不懂分手是什么意思？”  
“工藤新一。”黑羽快斗学着他的腔调，但是不可否认的是他也有点被惹怒了。男人一把抓住青年的手腕，使了点劲，让对方不自觉地因为吃痛而咬紧嘴唇，“你的目中无人也要有个限度，我也说了很多次了，没同意分手。”  
“哈，没分。”工藤新一嗤笑起来，“你说没分就没分，装腔作势谁不会。当初闹得天翻地覆恨不得手撕彼此，你现在还有脸说那不叫分手？”

“那么就说来听听吧。”黑羽快斗看着他，眼底酝酿着风暴，“今天你是以什么身份过来的？”  
“工藤新一？”  
“还是江户川柯南？”  
工藤新一一时之间没吱声。

听上去或许很不可思议，但是年龄十七岁的高中生怪盗和年龄六岁的小学生侦探谈起了恋爱。他们互相坦诚了彼此的秘密，然后描绘见不得光的爱。对于黑羽快斗来说这也并不是什么麻烦事，反正无论是他还是工藤新一，各自的另外一副面孔在平日就已经够见不得光了，再多添点麻烦也不是什么大问题。  
只不过对立的身份永远是个难题，或许他们本不该成为恋人，这样才能做一对实力相当的对手。为此，仍然是小个子的“江户川柯南”同黑羽快斗约法三章，即便加了一层恋人的身份，但是在追捕和被追捕上仍不要互相放水，能不能逮到或者逃脱就各凭本事。  
这样一来，关系也变得更加畸形。嘴上说着好听，恋人和宿敌的身份应该根据场合来明确划分，谁都不能越过那道线，但如此的约束并不让人感到甜蜜，只会让人痛苦，宛如用力强迫两块同极的磁铁能够紧贴，可无论如何都会被弹开。

但是就是这样的关系，跌跌撞撞地、走了整整十年。  
十年啊，这是多么漫长的岁月，一个人的一生到底有多少个十年？黑羽快斗从十七岁长到了二十七岁，马上踏进而立之年。由潘多拉掀起的幕布已经落下，曾经那个喜欢魔术到一塌糊涂的少年终于可以光明正大的站在舞台上向观众展示自己的奇思妙想，将人类不可能完成之事一一表达。他变成了众人的光，是耀眼的太阳，魅力无与伦比。  
同样是十年，“工藤新一”从六岁成长到了十六岁，他像是寄居蟹，仍然无法舍弃“江户川柯南”的外壳，蜷缩在黑暗里。工藤新一坚信，当初是黑暗将他和黑羽快斗联系起来，而不是光明。如今有一个人已经踏进了阳光下，另外一个人不光做不了影子，还要招致灾祸，这是万万不能的事情。  
躲过了七年之痒却没躲过实实在在的寸铁刀锋。原本以为维持着这样破碎扭曲的关系这么长时间已经是不可理喻，但日复一日的争吵磨碎了双方的心态。二十七岁的黑羽快斗还有十七岁那会儿的妄想，能够轻易地说出“无论如何我一定都能想办法帮你解决”的话来，十六岁的工藤新一撕裂嗓子，眼眶紧绷。  
“你不能再呆在沼泽里了，黑羽，你不属于这儿。”  
“踏上光鲜亮丽的舞台、能够心安理得地在所有人面前表演，这样的生活才是你真正的归宿。”  
“没有更多的十年给你浪费了，分手吧，对你我都好。”  
他们原先站在血味的洞穴里，做着彼此的依靠。在漫长的探索中黑羽快斗发现了光亮的出口，他迈出去呼吸了一口新鲜的空气——是树林的味道、大海的味道，他无比欢喜地转过身来让工藤新一跟上，可借着光才看见对方的脚踝上仍然被一双脚镣铐着，身后的锁链荡进洞穴的最深处，站在阴阳分界线之后的一厘米已经是他的极限。

黑羽快斗这才明白，哪怕还是以怪盗基德的身份，能做的事情都很有限。工藤新一的领域他根本插足不了，工藤新一背负的东西他半分都不能分担。纵使怪盗基德能够屡屡从包围中脱身、窃听别人的交谈时流露的情报，这些东西对于工藤新一面对的敌人而言未免太小儿科，他更没有自己的渠道能够接触道酒厂的核。  
记忆中这是他们最后一次争吵，黑羽快斗在争吵的末尾彻底哑了声，他再也说不出“无论如何我一定都能想办法帮你解决”的漂亮话来，因为他知道他什么都做不到。工藤新一办事效率一直很高，当晚就收拾好了所有行李搬出了合租的出租屋，第二天就一张越洋机票飞到了自己看不到的地方。  
断的干干净净、彻彻底底、丝毫不拖泥带水。  
如今的黑羽快斗三十一岁了，工藤新一又自然生长到了二十岁。他们本来约好，如果一切都尘埃落定，但身体还是没办法恢复的话也没关系，就等工藤新一成年后挑个日子补个婚礼，反正该做的事情都已经做过了。如果一切都能顺风顺水的话，他们本该在今年就会是令周围所有亲朋好友都艳羡的合法伴侣。

“工藤新一，实在是瞒不下去了。”二十岁的工藤新一这样回答黑羽快斗的提问，“这是我做出的最后的退让，江户川柯南还存在，但是我在他们面前终于能做回了工藤新一，也算好事一件吧。”  
“向兰小姐坦白了一切，最终决定与她喜结连理？哈。”  
“别乱开玩笑。她和园子下个月就结婚了，她们从小就约好长大要一起结婚。对象是新出医生，你们见过。”  
“是啊，我们见过，也怪不得你在国外呆了四年如今终于舍得回来了。”黑羽快斗敷衍道，“本来下个月的婚礼殿堂上会出现三对佳人，如果你不那么执拗的话。”  
“够了。”  
工藤新一不想再继续纠缠下去，他打算扭头走人。黑羽快斗一身手臂堵住去路，说出口的话却没刚刚那么强势，多少染了点退步的味道。  
“新一，为什么你就不能好好听听我的想法呢？”

说好的倾听也不知道怎么会弄到房里去。选的是工藤新一的房间，黑羽快斗一边吻着比自己矮一个头的青年一边从他屁股后面的兜里摸索着掏出房卡，惹得工藤新一面红耳赤，毕竟小偷当惯了手法总是带着点多余，掏房卡都能掏得色情。说起来黑羽快斗从以前就是这样的吧，总是对搓揉他屁股这件事上情有独钟。  
工藤新一不甘示弱，发狠地咬住了黑羽快斗的下嘴唇，立刻见了血。用血戏弄狼是一件危险且孤注一掷的事情，谁也不知道会发生什么样的结果。磕磕碰碰地进了门就几乎是发狠地使两具肉体摔在床上。工藤新一一把推开压在自己身上的黑羽快斗，他的双眼因为过度的亲吻而晕出了淡淡的红，显得气势弱了三分。  
“这就是你所谓的让我‘听听你的想法’？”  
“这不是挺好的吗，光听多没意思啊。”黑羽快斗咧出笑，屋内没有开灯，全凭窗外洒进来的微弱月光。工藤新一瞪大了眼，仿佛在对方身上又寻到了当年的怪盗的影子。  
“如果你只是想找个借口打一炮的话就算了，下不为例。”  
“你真的很没趣，新一。”  
“对着没趣的人自找麻烦，黑羽，你也是口味独特。”  
黑羽快斗没理他，脸上依旧挂着笑容，但是笑意根本没有渗到眼睛里。他只是维持着扑克脸——现在成为了国际知名的魔术师后，扑克脸的水平倒已经是炉火纯青了。就连工藤新一都看不透黑羽快斗到底在想什么。  
“是啊，我口味独特，才和你纠缠了整整十年，并且断了四年以后发现，自己还是没放下。”黑羽快斗又俯身上去吮吸工藤新一的嘴唇，故意弄出滋滋水声，因为他知道工藤新一一直都没办法抗拒这些能够引起他羞耻心的行为，“也不知道是我痴心专一，还是你的魅力真就那么大。”  
工藤新一把黑羽快斗的脸推到一边：“是你脑子不好使。”  
“白马说了以前他测我的智商发现足足有400哦。”  
“前面少了个负号吧。”  
“哼。”黑羽快斗发出了无意义的单音节，又去亲吻工藤新一的脖颈，解开领口处的纽扣，不断在工藤新一的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。分开的四年来工藤新一只有少许时间用来自慰，身体重新回到熟悉到怀抱里，便很容易引出曾经被种植在肉体里的记忆，那些被撩拨的快感也会一股脑儿地涌上来。但是他总是有一种莫名的胜负欲，好像现在示弱就是输了。工藤新一只得别过脸去，咬紧自己的嘴唇，根本不看压在自己身上的人的动作、被欲望侵染的眉眼。

“或许、可以给点儿反应？不用憋着。”  
“……说正事。”  
“现在做的就是正事啊。我正在用身体让新一感受到他面前的这位前男友是当初多么不该抛弃的存在，不仅可靠还有用。”  
“那你可以走了。”工藤新一想要坐起身，“今晚我会当作我们没见过。”  
“凭什么？你明明说了下不为例的。”  
“那是建立在有正事的情况下。”  
黑羽快斗松开自己脖颈处的领带，趁工藤新一不注意把他的双手绑到了身后。天知道这个小偷的技艺到底精湛了多少，这一切近乎是在一瞬间就完成了，甚至还打了一个俏皮的蝴蝶结。  
“你——”

黑羽快斗扣住工藤新一的下巴，强迫对方和自己对视。四年的时间，一千多个日日夜夜，他那只喜欢到处乱跑的、过于任性的飞鸽是时候回来了。他盯着工藤新一那双蓝色的眼，企图在里头寻找属于工藤新一的真实来。  
“明明还在喜欢着我，为什么总是要做和自己的心意不符的事情？你知不知道有个词叫做及时行乐。”  
工藤新一避开了话里的重点：“你也是，明明比任何人都清楚理由。”  
黑羽快斗当然知道，他清楚得不能再清楚了。他们本是天生一对、命中注定，黑羽快斗总是能猜到工藤新一的想法，就连这次也不例外。黑羽快斗已经变成了一个普通人，而江户川柯南不是，工藤新一最害怕的就是成为别人的累赘。四年前的黑羽快斗在听到对方的那般言辞后，分分秒秒指责自己的无力，但是在自己的回复还没有脱出口，工藤新一就彻底消失在了他的世界里。  
是，“黑羽快斗”是个普通人，力所能及的范围很有限，他也害怕自己会成为伴侣的负担。但是漂亮话永远不能解决问题，所以黑羽快斗这四年也做了自己的努力。

工藤新一身上的西装早在双手被绑起之前就已经被褪去，此刻内里白色衬衫的纽扣全都被解开。黑羽快斗搓揉着工藤新一的乳尖，他喜欢玩弄这些在男人身上根本算不上是特别处的东西，可是看着被开发成敏感点总会有诡异的成就感。工藤新一舒服得直哼哼，哪怕咬紧牙关也不免会泄几声。  
“这不就是挺好的吗，舒服就叫出来，没什么好害羞的。”  
黑羽快斗用指甲抠弄着乳尖上的凹陷，又刺痛又满足，腾出一只手解开了工藤新一的长裤，不急着褪掉，只是拉开了拉链，俯身亲吻不常见光的小腹，鼓起的裤裆就在下方。工藤新一被黑羽快斗挑拨地极有感觉，他不得不承认自己并非对黑羽快斗毫无好感，相反，正是因为爱的热烈，所以他才不甘心将对方再一次拖回黑暗下。  
魔术师不断亲吻着工藤新一的小腹，就好像这里会孕育出什么，要是真的能够诞生新的生命的话，他们是不是就再也不会分开了？  
“黑羽……”  
工藤新一在叫他。  
“别着急，有点耐心。”  
黑羽快斗说，转身去亲吻腰窝的部分，他很喜欢这儿，因为工藤新一会因痒或者是别的什么，身体轻颤，总能满足他想要被侦探依靠的心理。工藤新一的双手被绑住而无法动作，不然他想要立刻脱去下身的衣物，实在是勒得紧。  
兴许是明白了侦探的想法，魔术师立刻将侦探被布料紧包的东西释放到空气里，它十分精神地挺立着。魔术师盯着它想了想，张开了嘴。  
“唔？！”  
他们鲜少为对方口，毕竟没几个正常人会想吃男人的精液。好了，这下子工藤新一是真的哭了出来，他从喉咙里挤出粘腻的声音，扭动身体想要逃离快感，被魔术师禁锢着被动承受。灵活的舌舔舐着茎身，企图探进顶端的裂口，每做一次这样的尝试工藤新一就叫的越欢愉，双腿不自觉地屈起夹住了黑羽快斗的两颊，脚趾蜷起。  
“这不就很听话嘛。”黑羽快斗吐出马上就要去的茎身，工藤新一的身体还在细密地颤着。他从床头柜拿出酒店必备的安全套和润滑液，挤了一些液体在手上，探向工藤新一的后面，“来聊聊正事吧。”  
说罢，直接就挤进去了两根手指，时隔四年没有得到抚慰的后面热情且紧致，包裹着黑羽快斗的手指，恨不得叫嚣着让他现在就要插进来。工藤新一对黑羽快斗这方面的恶劣心没辙，撇过头去不说话，然而选择不看对方只会让身体触觉更加敏感，他能够清晰地感知到黑羽快斗究竟是怎样开拓他的后面的，就像以前的每一次那样。  
“现在不想听了吗？”  
“混蛋。”  
“是是，我是混蛋。”黑羽快斗吻着工藤新一的脸颊，“混蛋要说正经的了，希望名侦探能够好好听清楚。”  
黑羽快斗只是温温地做着事前准备，没有去触碰那些他早就烂熟于心的敏感点。工藤新一仍然是侧着上半身不去看他，黑羽快斗埋进对方的发里，亲吻着，嗅着柠檬味儿的香气。  
“其实你说的对，我没办法为你分担任何事情。”  
“既然你清楚这一点，那我们本不该在现在见面。”

“不过这仅限于过去。”黑羽快斗一点点说着，“我的魔术事业是在这四年里突飞猛进的，因此还结识到了不少人，这是用黑羽快斗的名义攒下的人脉，和怪盗基德没有关系。”  
“我对自己架构的情报网很有自信，而且有一点，名侦探，是你错了。”

“这世上没有绝对的光和暗，他们本身就是共生的。”  
黑羽快斗吻着工藤新一的唇角。  
“如果你想让我呆在亮处也没关系，即便在亮处我也能够让自己的影子向你伸出手。魔术师就是如此的无所不能。和你没关系，这是我自己的决定。”  
工藤新一没出声。黑羽快斗又插了一根手指进去，轻柔地安抚着内壁，过了会儿，他看见工藤新一缩在暗处的眼流出温热的泪来。  
“你这样，让我好不容易坚持的四年变成了什么啊。”  
黑羽快斗吻去他的泪水，去吻着他的唇。  
“压力太大总要腾出点时间出去散散心，这没什么。”

原本置在床上的双腿勾住了黑羽快斗的腰腹，工藤新一转过头来，吻上黑羽快斗的嘴唇。这是他今天的第一次主动，黑羽快斗也如数收下了这份喜悦。他趁着亲吻的间隙迅速抽开了皮带，皮革蹭出了烫手得温度。他套好了安全套，把工藤新一拉起，坐在自己身上。  
“放松点，要进去了。”  
工藤新一满脸通红地埋进黑羽快斗的颈窝里：“嗯。”  
无论什么时候，最难的总是最开始被伞状物开拓入口的时候，工藤新一觉得疼，咬住了黑羽快斗的肩膀，身体也疼得屈起。他们实在是太久没做了，就连黑羽快斗也被挤得难受，他顺着工藤新一的脊背，有规律地拍打着雪白的臀部，让他能够放松下来。  
“别紧张，新一，放松。”  
“别催……我已经……嗯……”工藤新一拼命喘气，他也在尝试自己能够一点点吃进去，“嗯哈……在放松了……”  
“不愧是我的新一。”  
黑羽快斗这样夸他。  
光是插进头部就已经让黑羽快斗爽的头皮发麻，他维持着最后一丝理智，把剩下的整根都一点点插进去。下面捅进去多少工藤新一就能流出多少眼泪，全部塞进自己的身体后他已经没有力气去动了，呼吸都热的要命。  
“快斗，”他终于喊了名字，“解开。”  
工藤新一指的是自己被捆绑身后的双手，但黑羽快斗还是没解开。  
“待会儿再解。”黑羽快斗开始动了下身，“拆礼物要循序渐进。”  
一开始只是为了适应而慢慢磨蹭，这果然是三十岁的做爱方式，比起干柴烈火的二十五岁多了一份温吞。工藤新一刚刚被口时差一点点就能释放，但是黑羽快斗并没有继续下去而是去开拓他的后穴，这让他本身就已经够难受了。现在他的茎身摩擦着对方的腹部，想要登顶可总是差一点感觉，双手被绑着又没办法为自己抚慰，他急得快要流下生理泪水。  
看出了工藤新一的窘迫，黑羽快斗叹了口气。他圈着对方的身体，把自己的东西抽出来大半，再顶回去——有目的性地撞到工藤新一最喜欢的点。侦探失控地尖叫，身体绷紧后仰，弯曲得极为漂亮，久未释放出来的东西终于得到了缓解，眼前炸出了星星白点，后穴顿时缩得极紧让黑羽快斗也舒服的低吼出声，咬住了工藤新一后仰时裸露出来的显眼喉结。

一旦进入状态，入侵起来就变得狠戾且不可控。黑羽快斗不等工藤新一缓过神来，就开始大开大合地顶弄，浅浅地顶着工藤新一舒服的地方，再插进最深处。工藤新一难以控制地不断喘出声，语句难以连成片，到最后只能不断唤着给予他快乐的男人的名。  
“快斗……快斗……”  
“我在。”黑羽快斗亲吻着工藤新一的耳窝，侦探也亲吻着魔术师的下巴，他们互相用肢体表达爱意，在这场阔别已久的斗争中，没有胜负。  
最后黑羽快斗咬着牙释放了自己也许久没释放的东西，他突然想起来工藤新一不在的日子里，自己发疯似的翻出工藤新一所有的照片，亲吻着照片上的人，幻想着若是再一次相见定要把他圈在无人看得见的牢笼，每天只能被迫着承受自己给予的快乐——基于此，他撸动自己愈发精神的东西，在日复一日喃喃的“新一”里、在自己肮脏的愿望里，射出污秽的白浊。  
工藤新一去了两次，他全身都抖得厉害。黑羽快斗拆去了束缚着对方双手的领带，引导着双臂环上自己的脖颈，同他细细的亲吻。他缓缓抽出，把安全套扎紧，又抽了张纸巾擦拭工藤新一射出来的液体，利索地丢进了垃圾桶里。黑羽快斗掀起被褥，将他们罩在床上。

魔术师想要成名的原因是构建自己的情报网，让自己获得能够与侦探并肩的实力不假，但这并非全部原因。  
“新一，你一直有在看我的魔术对吧。”  
“嗯。”工藤新一还在亲吻着魔术师的脖颈和锁骨，缠绵又隐秘。  
“那你一定解开了我的暗号。”  
工藤新一顺着黑羽快斗的脖颈闻上去，咬住他的嘴唇，用舌尖舔弄着，唤出另外一条舌与他纠缠。

他当然解开了。  
黑羽快斗从来就没有褪去KID的一面，他像是个只会倾泻自己情绪的孩子，又无助地守着他们原本的家。  
一个又一个的魔术背后，说的是不断重复叠加的——

“我爱你，新一，我爱你。”  
这些话语总是会如潮水般涌进脑海里。

黑羽快斗想要回到暗处陪工藤新一做追光的人，可是被囚禁在洞穴的年少囚徒一把把他推出了更远的世界——黑羽快斗低下头，身体已经不再是人形，他变成了白鸽。  
囚徒呐喊：“飞吧！”

于是他振翅一挥，飞上更远的天空，摘下灼人的太阳，赠予孤独的囚徒。

-END-


End file.
